1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation input device, an operation input method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a lot of devices such as a car navigation device, an audio system, and an air conditioner have been mounted on an automobile. Generally, a driver operates such devices by pressing a button, which is accompanied by a movement of the driver's eye gaze. Therefore, if the device is operated by the driver who operates the button while driving the automobile, the driver might inadvertently look away from the front. Thus, the driver preferably can operate the device while keeping looking forward.
A device for operating an in-vehicle device has been proposed as an operation input device enabling the driver to operate the device while keeping looking forward as mentioned above. Specifically, the device is configured to capture a shape and a movement of a driver's hand (hereinafter referred to as gesture), and to identify the gesture so as to operate the in-vehicle device (refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-104297). The operation input device described in Patent Literature 1 is configured to mainly use a visible light camera in the daytime and an infrared camera at night as a camera for capturing and identifying the gesture.
However, the operation input device described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-104297 has had a problem that when using the infrared camera, gesture detection accuracy is influenced and deteriorated by a disturbance of sunlight in the daytime. In addition, in a case where the infrared camera is used at night and the visible light camera is used in the daytime, another problem, namely a cost increase, has been caused by a need for two cameras.
Therefore, there is a need for an operation input device, an operation input method, and a computer-readable recording medium for suppressing the influence of the disturbance and improving the gesture detection accuracy.